


Surprise, Surprise!

by EatMoreChicken



Series: The Green To My Blue [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dean Thats Not Laser Tag, Laser Tag, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: While Dean sneaks his mystery hook-up around the bunker, Sam makes some sort of unidentified salad. Soon Cass unexpectedly falls into the picture, playing quite the role.





	1. Tête-á-tête

Back at the crusty, old bunker, Sam was attempting to find new ways to make salads more appealing to Dean. He always questioned how Dean’s liver was still up and running due to the fact that beer seems to be existing in his hands at all times. Whether they were working a case or not, Sam was always trying to find new ways to look out for Dean, playing the brotherly role towards one another. 

Meanwhile fixing Dean’s finest meal, Sam sprinkled in a small amount of bacon, but not the whole pig, to top the leafy-green lettuce laying in the bowl. Following afterwards, he added in the kale, or as Dean likes to call it, Lucifer himself in vegetable form. Sam stood back for a minute to grasp the creation he made. The different colors of the carrots, olives, cabbage, and bacon made him raise a brow. Something was missing from the puzzle. Aha! It was the sweet, delicious dressing everyone craved. After drenching the salad with dressing until it was a soup, it was time to deliver this masterpiece.

“Dean! I made you—.“ Hesitating, Sam continued, “Bacon, yeah, I made you bacon.”

Dead silent, you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Scary enough, Dean never misses out on a chance for food, especially bacon. Sam felt an icy chill roll down his spine as he stepped back into the kitchen.

Sam hollered one last time “Dean! I made you bacon, do you want it?”

Sam swiftly grabbed the closest rusty bread knife swapping it out for the salad. Made him wonder, why is a bread knife so big? Strangely enough, it’s not like it’s for a demon or anything, it’s just bread. Unless of course, some breads are somehow cursed, but that still wouldn’t make any sense. Moving on! Quickly but carefully, he pushed himself through the doorway bumping his shoulders on the sides. He jumped out into the hallway trying not to make much noise. Walking with his toes first to minimize sound, he looked as if he were about to fall over from concentration.

Finally, he had reached his designated spot, Dean’s room. You could tell it was Dean’s room not by the look, but by the smell. The aroma of gas station burgers and beer completed the trail. Deep breath in, deep breath out, on the count of three we attack. Sam was thinking as if someone could actually hear him. Here goes nothing…one…two…three…There was a silent pause.

“Dean? Is that—?” Sam quickly realized what he had gotten himself into.

Dean was standing in the middle of his bedroom caressing a blank face. Sam couldn’t tell who is was because their movements were too swift. He was staring back at Sam like a deer caught in the headlights. Except for this time he wasn't alone, someone was standing right there along with him. Who was it? Suddenly, Dean was using every prop he could find to cover this mysterious person. He briskly swung his arms back to his sides as if nothing had just happened. For a split second, Dean looked genuinely happy, like a little ball of sunshine. But it didn’t last for long for Sam had barged into the roller coaster of love affairs.

“Uh…I was just ma—, I-I was do—, hey there Sam!” Dean was trying his absolute hardest to distract him from what he had just done. “What do you got there? A samurai sword?”

Dean was definitely uncomfortable, ill at ease. It took Sam a minute to realize it, but Dean was embarrassed! All things considered, Sam chuckled out of his awkwardness. He slightly tilted his head trying to peer farther into the room attempting to find the disappearing lady Dean was smooching on. Dean took notice, he pounced at Sam like an unfriendly house cat, diverting him from the situation as quick as one could move their legs.

“Hey, how about we use this…” Dean questioned Sam’s choice of weapon, “samurai sword…and practice for some type of zombie apocalypse.”

Dean softly glared into his eyes and placed his hand on his back. For a moment, Dean felt like the protecter Sam always needed. The big brother to keep him from harm was right there with him. 

SMACK! It all faded quickly when Dean hurled Sam into the hallway, ostracizing him from the group. Sam tumbled into complete confusion. His limbs thumped as they flailed out in every direction.  
SCREET! Sam’s bread knife slid across the floor scratching everything that came in contact with it. Dean will never forgive him for that.  
WHAM! The racket of Dean’s timber door slamming into its frame made his ears ring. Sam could still feel the brogue print on his back. 

Furiously, Sam made an effort to brush off the imprint left behind. He slowly creaked himself back up unto his two feet. Puffing out his breath, he walked over to pick his knife back up. As he did so, he surveyed the scrapes and cuts along the walls and concrete floor. This made him even more enraged than he already was.

“Dean! It’s a bread knife, not a samurai sword! If you would actually read something, you would learn for once!” Sam rantingly yowled. 

No doubt, you could still hear the tête-à-tête going on between the heavily plastered walls. Sam was just dying to know, he was shocked that this could happen. What makes this chick so special that she was brought to the bunker? Dean never does that, I mean Dean shouldn’t do that. This must have been a very trustworthy relationship. Knowingly for that matter, this partnership couldn’t have been new, this woman must have been part of Dean’s life for quite some time now. How could this possibly be in accordance with the facts when Sam doesn’t even know about this tryst?

* * *

24 Hours Earlier

One thing people may not know about Sam and Dean is that they do other things besides hunting and saving the universe. A day without laughter is a day wasted. So It’s always good to have a little fun every now and then. The problem is that they haven't had a lot of joy since the apocalypse. Between preparing and planning for their next case, there was no time for it anyway. 

As you may know, Cass isn’t exactly up to the minute. He likes to keep his style old-fashion, hence the 1850s trench coat. Surprisingly, one thing he hasn’t experienced yet in all his centuries of living is laser tag, the most ultimate game of future generations to come. With that convenience, why not kill two birds with one stone and get practice and play all in one, it’s the ultimate package. Dean loves the idea, Sam is thrilled with it, and Cass…just wants to go for the hell of it. 

They all hopped into the Impala with Cass in the back. The car ride there was peaceful and still, even though Cass almost flipped the car over so that Dean wouldn’t hit the flying bird passing by. Every now and then, Sam and Dean would hear a ridiculous question from Cass.

“Why is it called laser tag?” Cass would propose, “Unless they use real lasers to mark humans.”

Sam would stir in, “Well, they use a light laser to act upon infrared-sensitive targets, which is what we’ll be wearing.”

“Can we just enjoy something without geek-ing out for once, please?” Dean groaned.

Sam fumingly responded, “Knowledge is power, Dean. Therefore, I will dominate both you two in this game.”

The silence was broken, the rest of the car ride was nonstop arguments about who would get Cass on their team. Sam and Dean were so twisted up in winning the game that Cass was completely out of the picture. Because of how childish they were acting the blowup between the two had gotten so bad that they had to battle it out with the classic rock-paper-scissors. Like most cases, Dean loss by repeated strategy. If only someone could tell him to choose something other than scissors he could actually take on new possibilities within the rock-paper-scissors borderlines. 

Not too long after, they arrived at the arcade, Club Maroon, what a creative name. Dean was trying his hardest to remain calm and not freak out like a five year old on christmas morning. The bright big smiles on Sam and Dean’s faces made Cass feel a bit more welcomed. Some man-made structures make Cass a bit worried, especially when they sound like a galactic speed sport (laser tag). If the Winchesters like it, then it can’t be so bad…right?

The two rushed into the building without any second thoughts. As they were filling out the applications for the ultimate laser tag heading their way, a slight issue popped up. Cass doesn’t exactly have a full name. He was too caught up in saving the planet that he forgot to give himself a title.

The manager at the table kindly questioned, “Excuse me, sir. You can’t leave your last name blank.”

Cass was stumped, he really didn’t have a name or a fake badge to prove it. He knew Sam and Dean would disapprove if he told the human the alarming reality of the outside world. For this matter, he would have to lie, something Cass likes to take exception to.

Cass shuddered, “I’m assure none of that is necessary, I’ll be on my way now.”

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t let you go in there without a full name. It’s just so that we don’t have any John Doe.”

Cass hesitated, he questioned if he should really say it, “My name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the—“

“Castiel Winchester!” Dean interrupted, swallowing his discomfort, “His name is Castiel Winchester.” 

It didn’t take too long for Dean to register what he had said. He was a bit tongue-tied, wishing the earth would just swallow him up right then and there. Dean was clashing with his thoughts. What was he thinking? He should have just chose one of his old names, like Jimmy, or Steve, or even Emmanuel. Actually, bad idea, that brings back horrendous memories. Besides, Castiel Winchester doesn’t sound too bad either.

On the other hand, Cass had a completely different reaction to this. Cass was dumbfounded, he had so many questions because of this one little action. Is this what Dean thought of him, part of the Winchester family? Just when Cass started to feel forgotten, he was thrown back into the fiery pit. Plus, Castiel Winchester, it does kind of roll off the tongue in its own kind of way.

An endless, uncomfortable pause filled the room, the manager looked lost at sea. Whatever these two were trying to do didn’t seem to be good. Sam rolled his eyes so far back he could almost see his brain. The manager looked around the room looking for the nearest exit, just incase, and steadily raised an eyebrow. Returning back to his paper, he draught down Castiel Winchester - possible psychopath. 

As Sam, Dean, and Cass immediately left the embarrassing scene, their strides fell into place with one another. They appeared to be equally powerful as electrified for this dominating event. The Winchester’s take laser tag very seriously. This was a matter of humiliation or bragging rights, no in between. Fighting over what side Cass was on was all an act, once the countdown begins it’s every man for themselves. 

The first and most important step to laser tag is finding your battle name. Next to the entrance into the hallway, they pulled up to the exasperated employer behind the desk, Sam went first. He went with Dean’s personal favorite, McJerkFace. Following up with the classic, 1967 Impala. Dean was real satisfied of himself for that one. Cass was the one to finish, even though this was a state of the art kind of thing. When Cass stepped away from the check-in his faced seemed to glow with pride, he was ready.

The employee had to stop them, “Umm, you forgot your choice of team or whatever.”

“BLUE…team,” Dean speedily clamored.

Sam looked a bit concerned for Dean, “I guess that leaves me with team red. Cass, are you with me?”

Cass wasn’t responding. He was still smiling though, he seemed to have something on his mind. He was lost in his own world, not really caring about what was going on right in front of him. For a minute, it was nice to see Cass grinning the way he does. It didn’t last long as Sam tried to snap him out of his chimera, Cass returned back to the “normal” world.

“Ah, sorry…red team sounds fine, Sam.” He sounded.

The employee spoke one last time before scoffing, acting like she had something better to do, “So, one blue and two reds?”

“Yes, that would be it,” Dean pronounced, holding back every jitter in his body.

For some reason, the employee took her sweet time on getting the beloved tickets Dean begged for. It was like she didn’t care, correction, she didn’t. Not once did her face change, it stayed it its spiteful position as she pretzeled down to grab the tickets. When she shifted back to the top, she shuffled through the tickets one last time before handing them out.  
Moving on to the next section of the arcade, they paced towards a room at the border of the hall. The door slammed open as Dean walked into the area making a grand entrance, flinging his arms wide and laughing to himself. At that point in time, Cass knew this was the day for celebration. 

When they stepped into the cramped area, they began to comprehend that a lot of others had the same idea as them. Adults somewhere in their mid-thirties were unintentionally huddled into separate groups, talking amongst themselves. It felt like lunch in middle school where every kid sat at distinct tables, like the table for the jocks, the nerds, and the oh-so-popular kids. All the childhood memories were coming back. Instantly, the tension broke as the speaker screeched and scratched. 

“All right, I would like to have your attention as I call out the names for each team.” The voice above seemed so emotionless that it was almost robotic. “The blue team equipment will be on your left side. Here are the names: Princess Leia, 5138008, Marzipan, Yodeling Yoda, and 1967 Impala.”

Dean was splendidly proud of his battle name, yet the others he was kind of worried for. Were these really the people on his team? Dean couldn’t think about this anymore for he was too distracted by the army vest and laser guns. He rushed to grab one before it was too late, these things were too pretty to pass up on. When Dean was handed his vest, his forearms dropped because he underestimated the weight of the heavy-duty army vest. Dean soon became distracted once again as the loud speaker called out.

“The next team is red team, equipment on the right. Here is the second list of names: Leo the Lion, McJerkFace,” Dean threw his head back puffing out a small laugh. “Snow Queen III, Graham Young, and lastly, Castiel Winchester.”

Dean’s thoughts strung out at that last name. Was that why Cass was smiling so quietly? How is it that just a name can bring so much joy to one? Dean underestimated this as well. It was nice to see Cass so fixated on being part of the family. I mean, what the hell, Dean has always wanted an older brother.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the laser tag games begin...Dean...that's not how you do it.

When Dean slipped on his vest it ruined his hair. It made him a bit infuriated as he remembered how much time he spent combing and shaping his style. His thoughts were soon flushed away as he later began to take notice of the angel standing across from him. The way Cass stripped himself made Dean’s body tingle. Cass let his trench coat slip off his shoulders and fall to the ground, leaking the way his back sat snug in his suit. Dean let his eyes fall a bit lower as he watched Cass unbuckle his belt and slide it out. He then placed it with his coat, because of the game rules. There was something about the angel that made Dean yearning, impatient for more.

Dean didn’t let his thoughts get to him. He had a game to focus on, a game he needed to win. He was going to show what Sam and Cass had been missing out on. A couple minutes had passed as everyone got into combat mode. The ten-second countdown starting, everyone was lined up in almost a runner’s lunge, people were preparing to charge. Dean formed butterflies in his stomach as the energy began to built up when the time drifted by.

…3…2…1.

Dean ran like the wind, swiftly pacing through obstacles bumping into some every now and then. His legs grew tired but his breath became stronger. After countless minutes, he reached his final destination only to find he was the last one to make it. A team huddle was going on, minus Dean being part of it. He was soon invited into the chat, the plan was stay together. No one gets distracted, no one breaks apart, we stay as one group.

Dean didn’t care to listen. It was just a game, besides Dean has experienced the real-deal first handed. Nothing made him surprised anymore. As Dean looked over his shoulder he noticed that the red team was dropping like flies. Looks like the blue team forgot to mention a warning as they charged right to the other side of the court. 

Even though Sam and Cass were on the opposite team, he didn’t want them to “die.” The game had just started, they still had time to fool around like idiots. Dean did what any good person would do and starting shooting his teammates. Without hesitation, they started shooting back…dammit!

Dean gracefully leaped around the area like ballerina, at least his petite allegro was decently clean. He ran to the nearest column and hid. Peering out, Dean caught a quick glimpse of the fight scene that was going on. Sam was battling the others, four against one. Where was Cass and why wasn’t he helping him? Dean took command, he bulldozed towards his own teammates catching them off guard. 

Phew, Ping, Phew! The laser gun sang as three teammates were gone, departing from the arena instantly, just leaving Sam, Cass, Dean, and…Yodeling Yoda. The question passed Dean’s mind once more, where was Cass? Dean couldn’t exactly yell Cass’ name, it would be too obvious where Dean was located. His enemies would find him in a heartbeat. He had to be smart about this.

Dean snuck around, weaving through the obstacle course trying to spot Cass. Once he found that sucker, it would be game-over for him. Dean probably looked like an idiot somersaulting from column to column, it didn’t even register how stupid the idea was. But he got the hang of it, it was all in the shoulders. Smoothly riding along the floor, sweeping up his feet as he went until—he crashed into the wall head first.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean frantically pleaded.

A giggle echoed through Dean’s ears. The sound wasn’t coming from ground level, it was coming from above. As Dean steadily crept his head up to see, he caught a glimpse of a shadow sitting criss-cross on top go one of the obstacles. The figure was welcoming, they were very poised and calm. As Dean walked closer, he began to see the full picture.

Dean swallowed, “Dammit Cass! You’re too immature!”

“I had you fooled, didn’t I?” Cass teased.

“You’re going down, you hear me, Feathers?”

Cass took appreciation for Dean’s new nickname for him. He added to the rest of the names he had stored in a mental list tucked away his the crevices of his brain. Cass hopped down from his spot, landing beside him in hopes that Dean wouldn’t “kill” him. 

As Cass leaped next to him, Dean watched the wind trickle through his hair. Dean’s eyes stayed fixed upon Cass’ face. The sharp jawline, the curved nose, the rosy cheeks, and those blue eyes were fascinating to watch, possibly better than the movies he enjoyed. Cass looked excessively majestic even without his trench coat. For once, Dean saw the true elegance in something so simple. Cass was…beautiful.

Dean tried to shake the thought from his head, but this just made him more angry. Dean was charging like a bull in the direction of Cass, he wasn’t giving up on this one. Angel or not, Cass was going down without a doubt. He gradually cornered Cass into the dark area of the room with no escape. He was intimidated, frightened even, the unknown was killing him. After that, everything seemed to fall into place, Cass was right where Dean wanted him. 

Dean worked his sweaty palms into Cass’ collarbones, then forcefully slammed him into the foam wall behind him. Dean linked his gaze with Cass’ and leaned in with Cass still glued to the wall. Dean looked him up and down once more, bracing himself. Slowly, but all at once, Dean went for it. He locked his lips onto Cass’ feeling each other’s mouths. At that exact moment, the world appeared to be moving in slow-motion, sparks were flying, colors were forming. Their lips were brushing against one another, Dean’s hands going in all the right places and Cass enjoying every bit of it. Neither of them backed away, the kiss they shared was too pleasurable to stop. This was the one thing they both wanted more than ever.

Dean was in denial that his plan actually worked. He was mind-blown with the unforeseen results. The butterflies in his stomach had returned from earlier, and were much worse at this time. Dean was finally enjoying himself. Cass, on the other hand, was in awe. He soon began to mark every detail of Dean’s face, acknowledging the true beauty he saw. He felt so lucky to be placed on the same planet with this one-of-a-kind man. 

The kiss continued. Except for this time, the passion was much stronger. Dean carefully sketched his hand up Cass’ side, outlining his ribs. He finished at his neck, gripping it while skimming his thumb along his jawline. Even though Cass was inexperienced with these kind of things, he did a mix what felt natural and what the pizza man taught him. So he weaved his arm across Dean’s back gripping his shoulder. Dean taking that as an open invitation, he pressed his hipbones among Cass’, forcing him even farther into the wall. Cass was now on his tiptoes. He used his other hand to grab the back of Dean’s neck ruffling his fingers through his hair. He commenced Dean to take full control, and he absolutely did. Dean drew both hands down Cass’ back and stopped right at his lower back. He wrapped his fingers around his belt.

Dean pulled away for a second, wiping his thumb over Cass’ lips admiring every inch. He never wanted to let this moment go. He has been waiting for this for years now and he finally got to have it. Having his little Cass huddled right next to him was beyond priceless. Dean formed another plan in his head, this one was a bit more reckless.

Dean pulled out the gun attached to his vest, it was weighing him down but that didn’t stop him. Either this plan was utterly ignorant or absolutely genius, he would have to wait and find out for himself. Dean raised the gun to the target illuminated on Cass’ chest.

Cass moaned, “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Trust me on this, Feathers.”

And Cass did, this was Dean they were talking about. Cass trusted Dean with his life. As a matter of fact, this was the man that Cass trusted to keep his deepest, darkest secrets with, emphasizing the kiss they just shared. This was Dean, and by god, was he trustworthy.

Dean continued on with his plan. He took the gun placed on Cass’ vest, and pulled the trigger. Plink! Dean kept his promise, Cass was going down without a doubt. Cass felt betrayed, used even. Did the kiss not mean anything? Was Dean just using that as an excuse to “kill” him? Cass’ face went blank, he didn’t know how to respond to this mess of a daydream. Dean was stupid. He was stupid for letting this happen. Everything was stupid.

“Your turn.”

Somehow, those two words were so satisfying for Cass to hear. Did Dean want him to return the favor? What the hell was going on? Cass was frozen, speechless, confused.

“Cass, baby?” The words dripped from Dean’s mouth.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“Your turn.” Dean was getting impatient. He took his gun, placed it among his chest. He wanted Cass to finish the procedure. But Cass stayed still, rooted to the wall. Dean became more agitated by the second, he soon took action himself. He grabbed Cass hand and placed it on the trigger, guiding him through the process.

“Pull it, Cass!”

“But, Dean—“ 

“I said, pull it, Cass!”

Plink…WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! The overhead speakers were screaming. Dean had to cover his ears so he would be able to hear the next morning.

“Blue team defeated!”

Cass giggled, “I guess I won.”

“You idiot, aren’t you already dead?” 

“Then who—?”

The speaker interrupted them, “McJerkFace, please return to the lobby to claim your prize.”

Cass giggled even harder. Dean couldn’t resist to laugh with him, Sam winning with that kind of name is sure to succeed with the ladies. The two were on top of each other against the wall laughing hysterically, almost passing out from lost breath. The snickering started to fade and there was a long, silent pause. Cass got a bit frisky, he flipped himself over to where Dean was the one pinned to the wall. Dean flinched as he dropped his gun. Cass wrapped his palms around Dean’s wrist and pinned them to the wall as well. Cass dipped his lips into the nape of Dean’s neck, stopping a few short inches away. Dean couldn’t help but moan, the temptation was too strong. He wanted Cass to stop teasing him, he just wanted his angel to rip every bit of clothing off him. 

Dean moaned once more, “Cass, please.”

“What about Sam?”

“Forget about Sam, I want you!”

The words escaped Dean’s lips like a criminal fleeing from prison. Cass let the words stir in his head, replaying over and over in Dean’s dusty voice. I want you, I want you, I want…you.


	3. 'Key' Lime Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's a key, then there must be a lock.

Dean wanted to do so many bad things to his innocent angel. After what Dean was arranging, Cass won’t be pure as the driven snow anymore. Cass knew they couldn’t just disappear, Sam would be alone and would get curious. The mind of a human always seemed to be wondering. Cass had to be careful about this, he didn’t want to loose sight of his hunter, his protector. 

“Dean, the game is over. Sam is waiting.”

“You need to stop worrying so much, Feathers.”

As the time passed by, Cass felt more and more worried. Dean didn’t seem to care about how the events were unfolding themselves. Cass was at a breaking point but he still held his cool. Dean was practically drunk on love as he lay still pinned to the wall.

“If you're gonna tease me, at least—“

Cass was fed up, “You wanna play Dean, let’s play!”

Picking up the gun that fell to the floor, Cass smacked it back into Dean’s hand. Cass grabbed Dean’s other empty hand, working his way to his wrist, squeezing tightly. He hauled Dean out of the arena, stopping at the door. He stripped Dean from his vest with a little extra force, and picked up his trench coat and belt on the way out. Cass sprinted back to Sam with Dean still clinging to him. 

As they entered the lobby, they found Sam wearing a cheesy baseball cap that read “I won at Club Maroon.” A small pail of assorted confetti was hanging from his hands, something must’ve been buried inside. Sam had a disgusted, yet cheesy, grin on his face. He was giving off mixed emotions.

Cass dictated his words, “Sam, congrats on winning but Dean and I will be leaving soon. You can drive the Impala yourself.” 

Dean quaked and quivered, “No, no, that’s not—what no!”

“Bye, Sam!” Cass responded.

Sam stuttered, “Wait, how are you gonna leave without the Impala—?”

Just like that, Cass vanished into thin air with Dean by his side. Sam was left at the arcade. Cass had zapped Dean somewhere other than Club Maroon or the bunker. It was a massive sized room, the size of a stadium. The expanse was unfinished with plaster walls and cement flooring. The roof was spotted with openings, letting the sun leak through. The structure seemed to be an incomplete frame for a building. As Cass and Dean spoke, their voices echoed throughout area.

“Cass, what is this?” Dean bubbled as he tried to grasp the situation.

“A warehouse.”

Dean flared up, “No, I mean, what are you doing? Why are we here?” 

Time slowly passed by as Dean waited for a response. He was eager for an answer. He watched Cass’ lips move as if he was about to say something but nothing came out. The more Cass hesitated the more impatient Dean grew. Cass traced his eyes around the excuse for a room, he followed them everywhere but Dean. With this in hand, Dean felt invisible, it was like Cass had completely forgotten about Dean and had moved on to something else. 

Once again, Dean snapped, “Cass! What the hell was that? We kissed, big deal, but can you tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

Cass did his signature head tilt, “Dean, when I said we shared a more profound bond…this wasn’t what I meant.”

Dean stepped closer to Cass, making sure to invade his personal space, “What did you mean?”

“Dean, I meant us joining was fate. Pledging to one another is our duty. We have our own significant link far different from the rest. I wish you would understand”

“Oh, I understand. It’s just that I like this better.”

“Dean, you must know that this is seri—.”

Cass was cut off by Dean’s finger sinking into his lips, quieting him at once. The look on Dean’s face was stimulating. Dean pushed out a gentle shush and dragged the same finger down his neck. He stopped at his chest like he was imprinting his hand onto Cass’ skin.

Dean continued, “I was saying, I like this and you like me.” He paused, letting Cass sink the picture into his mind, “So we have unfinished business to do…Feathers.”

“Dean, what unfinished business?”

“Well,” Dean was trying to find a way to word this statement without sounding stupid. “We don’t necessarily have business, more like…fooling around.” 

Cass was trying to comprehend Dean’s bold proposal, “Are you saying you want to—?”

“We don’t have to, unless you want to…” Dean looked down trying to hide his embarrassment, “You know what, let’s just go back to the bunker…only if you want to.”

“Let’s do what you wanna do, Dean.”

“Well, I have a lot of things I wanna do actually,” Dean chirped in. Still he didn’t look too good. His face started to turn pale from holding everything in.

Humans, they always know how to make the simplest things such drama. As a matter of fact, Cass has noticed many people who would make this statement true. Yet that was Cass’ job, to observe the people of Earth. But out of all the years Cass was seeking, he had never found a human as interesting as Dean Winchester. The clothes, the muscles, the face, those eyes, he was quite the image. But it wasn’t just his appearance, it was him. The way he ran towards Cass on hunts, or they way he smiled at Cass at lunch, or even the way his hand brushed Cass’ wrist when he hands him tools. Dean was Dean, and that was all that mattered. 

“Hey,” Dean was waving his hands in Cass’ face, “would you snap out of it?”

“Sorry…where did you want to go?”

“Bunker, I need to show you something.”

It took no time for Cass to ‘poof’ each other back home. He was a bit curious to find what Dean wanted to show him. Hopefully it wasn’t another prank like last time. It took hours for Cass to clean up that mess.

A couple of days ago, Dean discovered the art of pie throwing. With this thought dangling, he decided to test his accuracy on poor Cass. As it goes, Dean screamed something like ‘Oh, Cass!’ or ‘Castiel, I have something!’ Like always, Cass came, rushing to Dean’s assistance. But just as he was about to turn the corner he was smacked in the face with a large apple pie, extra filling too. It was everywhere, his coat, his hair, even partial sections of the walls. 

However, there was one moment Cass enjoyed the most. It was Dean getting a bit too close and personal as he placed his hand on both of Cass’ wrists. Subsequently, he swiped his tongue across Cass’ cheek tasting the splattered pie. Cass shivered to the sweet feeling of Dean’s way of tasting. Dean smiled as he swallowed his sample, he then lifted up his hand showing off a shiny key he had found. But…what did it go to?

“Looks like I got my ‘key’ lime pie!” Dean snickered, running as fast as one’s legs could go.

Cass looked down at his hands. He was handcuffed, the key went to the handcuffs from the dungeon. Dammit, he was going to be stuck like his for a while. Dean knew Cass would enjoy his tongue brushing against his stubble, it was the perfect distraction. Dean was always one step ahead, he practically knew Cass inside-out.

Back to reality, Cass was back home with Dean. Cass was leaning against the wall outside the door frame while Dean scavenged through his room. Cass was still waiting on that surprise Dean had in store for him. The strain was almost threatening, should he be scared or excited for this? Dean could either be hiding the best thing on this planet, or a rabies infested raccoon getting ready to attack at any sight of movement, no in between really. Cass’ worries were soon cut loose as he heard the musical sound of Dean’s voice. 

“Where is my angel?” Dean sang out.

Cass pressed against the door frame, gripping the rim on top, “I’m right here.”

Dean was sneaking something, and Cass knew, “Close that door, would you. Here is what I wanna show you.”

“Then what is it?”

“Here,” Dean dragged a chair along the floor, shrieking loudly. “Sit down.”

Cass didn’t move, so Dean had to reinforce his order. He got closer to Cass, looking him in the eye, softly placing his hands on Cass’ shoulders and…wham! Dean shoved Cass into the chair. Cass almost fell over from the unexpected move. Still, Cass had no clue what Dean had planned. They could only ask themselves this one question, is this going to be worth it?

Cass was tired of waiting, “Dean! What are we doing?”

Dean walked back to his dresser opening a drawer, “Nothing you need to worry about now, Feathers.”

The room was dead silent, Cass wanted to listen to Dean but keeping quiet was harder than he had imagined. He had so many questions that needed to be answered, right at this very second. But Cass waited and waited as the time began to pass by even slower. Impatient, curious, nosy, these were understatement to how Cass felt. Damn this Dean boy, and his beautiful face.

“Are you ready?” Finally, a sound other than the clock ticking!

“Depends.” Cass shrugged his shoulders in his floppy coat.

Dean scoffed, “Depends? What does that mean?”

“It means it depends on what you’re gonna do to me.”

“I said it’s nothing you need to worry about now. Just close your eyes and give me your hands.”

“Dean, what are you—?”

“Hands, now,” Dean thundered.

Suddenly, Cass’ hands were in Dean’s. Dean had placed a box right in the crease of his palms. It was a small box, so it couldn’t contain anything that would eat his flesh. Yet somehow, the box still concerned him. Cass trusted Dean, and Dean trusted him. So what was there to worry about? Being the great companion he was, Cass continued to question and encourage Dean’s gift. 

“Dean, what have you given me?”

“Well, if you’d open it up you would know,” Dean turned to smirk at Cass.

“If this is another prank I’m going to—.”

“It’s not another one of those things, just open it.” Dean cut Cass off once again.

Letting out a sigh, Cass continued to his instructions. As he opened the tiny crafted box, few of his questions were resolved, but many others were made. The box contained an ordinary key, a key that could go to anything. After further realization, it didn’t look like Dean knew where it went to either. This key actually made Cass mad because now he’s going to have to find where it went to. 

“You like?” Dean pronounced as he smirked even bigger.

“Well, where does it go to?”

Dean looked as if he were about to burst out laughing, “I don’t know, you can figure that one out.”

He wasn’t showing any sign of mercy, Dean was being a major ass. Cass didn’t let it get to him because Dean wanted something very badly, and he wasn’t going to get it…yet. All the tension and all the eagerness leading up to this was about to be thrown away. And all for a key that made Cass twitch the wrong way.

“Anyway, you wanna get back to our unfinished business?”

“What business?” Cass purposely questioned.

Dean obviously wasn’t letting this one go. He stepped closer to Cass, staring at his neck, never making eye contact. He placed his hand on Cass’ hip, and he used this to push each other together, becoming even tighter. Dean then placed his other hand on the back Cass’ neck, ruffling his fingers through his hair. Man, did this feel good, it felt amazing actually. Cass hated what he was about to do, but if Dean wanted to start games, two players will be needed.

Cass raised his arm revealing the box, bringing the key back into the picture. It didn’t matter if he wanted to or not, it was time to find this secret latch. 

“Dean, you gave me the key,” Cass loosened himself from Dean, squirming out of his snug arms, “now I’m gonna find the damn lock.”

Just like that, Cass sprung from Dean’s warmth and bolted out the door. As he stopped at the door mount, he turned his head to look back at his hunter. The look on Dean’s face was devastating. He looked like a rejected kitten out on the streets. Cass became aware of what he had done, it looked like he had turned down Dean. All Dean had to offer was himself and Cass had refused to take it. Something needed to be done, he couldn’t just leave Dean alone like that.

The heart wants what it wants, and the body does what it does. And Cass knew what he needed to fulfill it. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened. But he definitely recollected him running towards Dean, grabbing his little face, and smacking his lips onto his. And hell, did his lips feel good.

“I’ll be back,” Cass let the words drift from his mouth, “keep my chair warm for me.” 

All there was left to do was to find the fucking lock.


	4. The Key's Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean uncovers a side of Cass that has never reached the light of day, only to be impressed by the best.

Alone sitting in his room, Dean felt isolated from his angel. He knew Cass was coming back, I mean he said he was coming back. All he was doing was just finding where the key went to, right? But what if Cass was just using the key as an excuse to get away from him? Maybe Cass just really wasn’t interested in him and needed to get away. The theories in Dean’s head started to scramble like eggs in a frying pan. The thought of Dean’s angel rejecting his adoration and fondness was too much to bear. 

After all those years of hiding his desires, stomping his feelings down the drain, he finally was able to just…let go. Still the arcade, the kiss, the warehouse, and now this, Cass was still giving off mixed signs. Dean wasn’t at ease, he just wanted his angel. He wanted to wait for Cass but he felt so broken. All Dean needed to know was that Cass’ feelings were reciprocal and were real.

Without consciousness, Dean had positioned himself on the corner of the bed, feet still in contact with the ground. He let his head hang while his eyes fell shut, the tightness in his shoulders began built up. As a matter of fact, his whole body was tense after his minor mental breakdown. Dean really didn’t want to think about anything else until his angel came back, ‘if’ he was coming back. 

For a moment, Dean thought he was daydreaming, but he swore he felt a hand on his cheek. The hand was soft and eager, and this was all it took for Dean to feel safe again. But it wasn’t just that, it was the way the hand fit perfectly to his face, piecing and puzzling without fault. Dean peeled his eyes open to view Cass standing there, watching over him like the guardian angel he set out to be.

With slight hesitation, Dean sprung from the bed, placing himself eye level with Cass. Not a single word was spoken, just thoughts being generated. For all that, Dean still wasn’t sure if Cass truly wanted him. On that account, the question needed to be asked.

So Dean began, “Cass, I know this is new and just plain weird. I mean for god’s sake, this isn’t easy either. Just make heads, that I like you…more than a friend and I actually kind of need you right now. But I want you to feel comfortable with me like this. So before this gets too complicated I just wanted to know, are your feelings mutual?”

In response, Cass could only smile, “I don’t really understand what kind of question that is. But Dean, I’m truly grateful for you. You’re the one thing I still believe is worth fighting for. Dean…I…I…” 

Cass’ speech started to fade as the words kept escaping his brain. Nothing could ever correctly sum up how he really felt about Dean. Speaking had always been an issue for Cass, but doing it in front of Dean at this time was even harder. For all that he couldn’t just let that go, the man of his dreams, Dean was for sure a keeper. They were damn near perfect for each other.

“Dean, I want…need you as well,” Cass rejoined in. 

Finally, the universe was once at peace again. However, Cass wasn’t finished. There was still one tiny thing left to do, the make-or-break moment. They both had so much more to discover, to unveil. Not with standing, they were scared. 

“I’m glad I’m not alone in this big world,” Dean returned.

“You’ll never be alone when I’m here.”

There was a slight pause in Dean’s utterance, “You’re too good to me, Cass. I want to return the favor.”

Cass needed to give a reminder, “Well there is one more thing…”

CLINCK! Dean’s wrist were now restrained by something he was certainly no stranger to. Handcuffs…they’ll always do the trick. Cass had spent all that time trying to search for where the damn key went to, and looks like it was a success. All that suspense of waiting was forever cured from Dean. 

“I guess this is where the key goes to,” Cass sang out.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I’m happy for you Cass, but…” Dean raised his fist showing off the tightly shut cuffs, “I’d like out now.”

Cass wasn’t going to let Dean go ever so easy, “I think you’re forgetting one thing.”

More confused then ever, “Cass, if you don’t let me out right now, I’m will break your nose.”

“Well, that’s no way to talk to an angel.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” Dean used as much of his hands as he could to pull Cass closer, crowding each other’s bodies. Dean then pressed his hips against Cass’s, “Could you be ever so lovely, and let me out now?”

“Your seduction skills are useless here. Besides, you’re forgetting one tiny word, say it and you’re free.”

“Aren’t you heavenly,” the look Dean gave Cass was terrifying, Cass was so immature, “Please—, could you unlock these handcuffs?”

Cass was bummed that Dean figured it out so soon, “As you wish.”

Using the key of troubled love, Cass unlocked the handcuffs attached to Dean’s wrist. Hearing the clicks of the bolts releasing and the thuds of the cuffs dropping to the floor were slightly satisfying. Dean was out on the loose and could roam his hands wherever he pleased. Payback is a bitch and Cass was surely in for trouble.

Breaking the tension, Dean confessed, “You’re cute when you’re angry,” 

Cass scoffed, “I’m not angry, I’m just a bit upset.”

“Why?…”

“I just really liked the look of you in handcuffs.” 

Embarrassed, Cass soon realized what he had just said. Real smooth, Cass, nice going there! Dean now thinks for some kind of kinky freak. His face turned a deep crimson red, matching the warding on the cuffs still laying on the floor. In all honesty, Dean actually fancied the comment, it kind of turned him on. Not to soon after, Dean’s curiosity began to grow following along with Cass’.

“Oh, really?” Dean grabbed Cass’ hipbones, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in them either.”

Ever so gently, Dean scanned his fingers across Cass’ stomach. Shoving his hands father up his shirt, rubbing every inch of skin. Cass sharply inhaled at the touch of Dean’s hands over his body. It felt a bit alarming but he didn’t want him to stop, not now, not ever. Dean undoubtedly knew what he was doing, and fuck, was he good. 

“Dean, let’s stop beating around the bush and get to the point.” Cass stopped himself to grab Dean’s face, “I want you.”

Dean smiled that bright smile, that made Cass’ knees weak, “I want you, too.”

“You don’t understand, I want you to—.”

“Fuck me?” Dean put an end to Cass’ pointless babble, “That’s understandable.”

Wait, what? Dean was agreeing with Cass, and he wasn’t joking either. Maybe they were both still in shock from  the kiss. Everything was happening so quickly yet so evenly. Cass finally understood the feeling he got in his gut every time he was near Dean. A feeling so deep yet so empty, something that could only be filled by one person. Dean craved Cass, and Cass was on the same page.

“Dean, please.”

Stepping back, Dean threw his arms out, “Make me!” It was all just a set up to a tease.

That was the perfect open invitation for Cass to start, “My pleasure.”

Without hesitation, Cass grabbed the collar of Dean’s flannel, pulling him firmly. Cass had waited for this for so long. He leaned in so compact to Dean that a kiss was almost made, but a quick change of plans circled Cass’ mind. Looping his legs around Dean’s, he tripped him using the back of his knee, causing him crash right on the bed. Dean was impressed, where the hell did Cass learn how to do that? But there was no time to question the little things. Dean wanted Cass, and Cass wanted Dean, that was all that mattered.

Dean laid sprawled out on the bed, “Excuse me, I’m all alone here! Care to join me, Feathers?”

Really all Cass could do at that moment was to just stare and Dean like he was hit by the stupid stick. Fuck it, Dean was too motivated to wait any second longer. He pushed himself off the four-poster, he then proceeded to slam Cass into the bed. Climbing, Dean worked his way on top of the angel. 

Dean laughed, “Looks like I’m domin—”

Furthermore, Dean was stopped as Cass flipped himself over by pulling out another one of his ninja moves. Seriously, where did Cass learn this shit? Even though Dean was more experienced in this area, Cass for sure had more serious moves, he unquestionably knew his way around a body. 

“Never mind, I’ll stick to being submissive.” Dean empathized. 

“Dean, did you really think I was going to bottom.”

“W-well, I-I mean-n…”

“Don’t bother. Besides, you look cute in handcuffs.”

Wasn’t Dean in for a treat tonight? Dean looked Cass up and down from where he was positioned. Cass looked so good in his clothes, but he would look much better without them. The observations soon shifted to something else. They moved on to the ocean Dean found in Cass’ eyes, and damn, how badly he wanted to just take him right there. But he couldn’t, this was their first time, he wanted to take it slow. They would have to ease each other into this.

Releasing his tension, Dean squirmed himself out from underneath Cass and sat up to eye level with him. He set in motion of the unbuttoning his flannel. Cass crept in and let his tongue loosely trace Dean’s features. Dean couldn’t help but moan with his dried, raspy voice. Cass nibbled on Dean’s ears and sucked the veins on Dean’s neck, kissing his way to his upper body. Laying back onto his elbows, Dean’s flannel was ripped farther open, showing off his chest that glistened from the sheer layer sweat. The side pleats were still clinging to his shoulders, worn as if it were a cape. 

“All right, Feathers, my turn.” 

And so the games began, Dean thrusted himself into Cass, rustling with his clothes. Dean was ready for this, I mean he has always been. Continuing on, Cass started to let his trench coat drip off of him. Dean came into assistance as he unknotted Cass’ tie, fiddling with the loops. The actions became more frantic as they became more impatient to tear each other’s attire off. After waiting for so long, Dean finally got to see the skin on Cass’ chest. The curve of his shoulders, the sway of his back, and ‘V’ shape of his hips made Dean even more aroused. 

Dean groaned, “Hot damn, Cass. Why did you ever hide this from me?”

“Hey, uhm,” Cass chuckled like the cute angel he was, “remember when you said you’ll stick to being submissive?”

“Yeah, that’s because you—“

“I think I have another…” Cass pushed his body against Dean’s, “…dirty idea.”

 

Looks like Dean was all for this plan, yet he wasn’t sure what Cass had in mind, “Of course.”

“Good, but we’ll need a few rules,” Shit was about to get real, “and a safe word!” Somehow, Dean was still in for this, so Cass resumed his talk, “Dean, are you willing to use those handcuffs again?”

Looking back at the cuffs still lying on this floor, “I’ll give it another try, anything for my angel.”

“Dean,” Cass picked himself up and grabbed the lonely handcuffs, “you ready?”

“More ready than I’ll ever be.”

CLINK! Cass showed no mercy as he grabbed Dean’s wrists, stretched them to the baseboard of the bed, and snapped the handcuffs together. Once again, Cass moved so quickly, so swiftly that Dean became dizzy from trying to keep up with him. Cass went over the rules of bedroom fun, adding in the safe word somewhere. After five minutes of preparation, Cass and Dean were both prepared and geared up for a night of entertainment.

Flashbacks of earlier memories popped into Dean’s head as he was strapped to bed. These handcuffs were a bitch, but they started to grow on him, he kind of liked the way they felt. He was ever so focused back into the real world, preoccupied by his one and only Cass. Cass had worked his way back onto the bed, hovering himself just above Dean’s waist. Cass started wrapping an arm behind Dean’s shoulder and placed another at his hip, causing him to invade Dean’s capacity. A small kiss was shared between the two as they almost bumped noses.

“Keep in mind our safe word?”

“Yes, it’s purple.” Dean puffed.

Cass closed his eyes and smiled, kissing Dean one last time, “Remember, don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

“I remember, Feathers.”

“Good, let’s begin.”

It was the rise of a new time. Cass dragged the kiss down Dean’s neck, torso, down to his thighs. The fabric of Dean’s jean was making it hard for Cass to concentrate. Dean knew what was about to come next as Cass unbuckled his belt, slinging it across the room. Instead of using his hands this time, Cass used his teeth to pull Dean’s pants off. Biting the seams as he tugged the jeans off. All that there was left was Dean’s navy blue boxers. But Cass wasn’t going to pull them off yet, Dean needed a stronger taunt.


End file.
